Talk:Kayle/@comment-4664737-20130617045219/@comment-5763148-20130619101439
@Persephone04: I loled at what you said. You're literally contradicting what you've stated. You say Kayle Support was fun based on her Long Range Supporting powers but at the same time you say that the basis of all Supports is to stay close to the carry to help them ASAP. You underestimate Support Kayle's current performance cos her Cast Range on her main Support Skills were reduced. You don't seem to understand what she can REALLY do. Kayle's long range is useful in that she can help her carry escape from enemy disruptions and position countering moves like hooks and pulls. This makes Kayle an indirect counter to Supports like Blitz and Thresh who can focus the carry by pulling them in. Since her cast range is long, she can heal and speed up her ally to get outta the given tight situation and escape or protect them with her Ulti before that said carry can be bursted down. Kayle literally acts as a Counter Support and can disrupt enemy initiators like that in the blink of an eye. Your argument on Kayle's Q helpin her take out Tanky opponents in the past is an overpraise of the original Q. The Original Q was about dealing large amounts of damage, with sufficient HP, Armor and MR, Tanks could shrug off anything Kayle through at em. So where was Kayle's awesomeness that let her handle Tanks well even without as much gear boost? Her Innate. It literally shreded 15% Armor and MR. At early games this isn't as much but still pretty useful and at late game, if the Runes and Masteries have been focused on bolstering the Innate's performance, Kayle wouldn't even need to purchase any Reduction gears. Also, don't compare what Kog does to what Kayle did, they do 2 completely different things. You also don't seem to understand the gear dependancy I've mentioned. By the time a game has went past 10 minutes, Kayle would have at the very least 3 ranks in her Q. That means she deals an extra 8% damage minimum to any marked Target. This really gave Kayle an edge in the past cos she could just get smaller gears and leave them as components until she really needed some bigger items. Not only does this give Kayle alot of options in build paths, she can counter build her lane opponent, making whatever they might've built utterly useless. Not to mention she would have accumulated a vast amount of gold within that time. The new remake and nerfs have made Kayle more gear dependant than ever in every role she plays. Even Support. Kayle Support was always gear dependant since unlike many Supports out there, Kayle only has 1 CC and its a single target one at that too. For this reason, not only does she require faster access to the said CC, she also needs to have a wide array of utility items to help her Carry accumulate kills. For this reason Shurelya's is a near must on every Kayle Support. Also, the Champions you mentioned all miss out on things Kayle has save Thresh. Lulu lacks the range Kayle offers, Janna's Ultimate is betr for late game but can screw up alot of team fights if played wrong and therefore, is inconsistent when compared to Kayle's, Thresh is much betr as a Support in nearly every aspect but again, his Ultimate is best used for an overall team fight. His W's range rivals Kayle's W and can save his Carry and in a lane with each of them vsing the other, it will be more skill dependant rather than a completely one sided counter for either of em. But then again, Thresh is currently the most useful Support Champ atm in the current metagame.